Alone
by Waves14
Summary: Kagome has had a really rough childhood now as a young adult how much more can she endure until she is saved. Will her savior have long silver hair and cold gold piercing eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Prologue

I don't know how I ended up in this situation. I was at this moment being blinded by tears as I packed the remainder of my things into a partially full suitcase. I could hear his footsteps ascend the stairs so I quickly dried my face and tried my best to regain my composure.

"Hey Kag's," InuYasha said walking into my room.

His voice was soft as if more volume would shatter my very being. I turned to him slowly and one look at his eyes and my resolve crumbled. He held my broken body as I sobbed loudly. I feel to my knees and released the heartfelt scream that I had been holding in.

"Kagome I am so sorry," he said rubbing circles on my back trying his best to calm my spirit.

I will never know when he placed me on his lap, be there we remained. The scene was heart breaking to any onlooker. We leaned against my bed wrapped in each others arms as I sobbed myself to sleep.

But my story doesn't start there let me take you back to this very morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Life stopping

THAT MORNING

"Yes mom I'll try my very best to have a good day," the raven-haired beauty said to her mother.

She placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, and grabbed a piece of toast off of her mother's plate. The scene was the typical house of a happy family. Bright colors painted the walls, which only became brighter as the sun filtered through the many windows. She smiled as the remembered all of her childhood fun in this very house. She was an only child with no living family members other then her mother, but they had enough love to fill the empty space in the house.

KAG POV

I hadn't realized that I had stopped at the front door to reminisce until I heard a car horn blare. I smiled before skipping down the walkway.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango said from the driver's side of the car.

I buckled my seatbelt as Sango pulled onto the street.

"It's good to have you back Kagome," she said with a bright smile decorating her face.

"It's great to be back," I said remembering the last nine years.

FLASHBACK

A ten-year-old Kagome cried as she was carried out of her home and placed into a cop car with her mother. Her mother stroked her hair as she cried, "Why are they doing this?"

Her question went unanswered for the remainder of the car ride.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango inquired.

"Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine," I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked in the building that was filled with many different students. A lot of the faces I recognized from growing-up here as a child, but the new faces only reminded me of how long I had been gone. People stared as I made my way to the principle's office. I could hear the soft whispers, which only sent me into another flashback.

FLASH

"Kagome do you understand what we are saying to you?" The detective asked the small ten year old.

She shook her head showing that she understood close to nothing that she was saying.

"Okay Kagome look. Your mother has been admitted into a rehabilitation center for placing bad things in her body that is against the rules. Now because you have no living family you only have two options. We are only giving you these two options because we want you to be comfortable. Do you want to go to an orphanage and be adopted by a family that will love and take care of you? Or do you want to stay with your mom and offer all the support she needs?" A dark haired woman asked.

"Mommy," little Kagome said softly.

"Have it arranged," she said to her partner.

END OF FLASH

I could here the disgust in the student's voices as they talked about me. They knew who my mom used to be and what she used to do making them think one thing. 'Like mother, like daughter'.

Sango and I stepped into the main office and made our way to the principles office.

"I have to go to class. I don't wanna be late on the first day," she said giving me a smile, " Text me when you're done and we will meet up at lunch."

I smiled and waved as she left.

"Miss. Higurashi? Mr. Tashio is ready for you," the secretary said pointing to a door.

"Welcome back Kagome," he said from behind his large mahogany desk.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio," I said nothing above a whisper.

"Look you really don't need to go to class today, but I just want to say this. If there is anything you need or if there is anything I can do to make this easier for you please do not hesitate to ask," he said handing me a packet.

I walked back into the main hallway and started looking through the papers I had received. There was a schedule, a map, list of needed books, locker assignments with the code, and a contact list of email addresses.

I promptly located the media center on the map and started on my way. I took this time to view the school as I walked around. I turned to my left to see a large window over looking the football field. The campus was absolutely beautiful.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A voice asked me.

I turned and was met with the charming smile of my old time friend InuYasha.

"Oh my gosh InuYasha!" I exclaimed before jumping into his arms.

He wrapped me in his warm embrace and swung me around in a circle.

"It's really good to see you," I said while looking him over, "you look amazing."

"Me?" He said observing me, "You look ravishing!"

I blushed as he offered me his arm. We linked arms as he led me to the Media Center. On arrival we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways.

I quickly retrieved my books and made my way to the bus stop. Once seated my phone buzzed signaling that I had received a text message.

'Hello Honey, mommy here just wanted to tell you that I put some money in your account and I would like for you to go shopping for some new school clothes and shoes. You do not have a limit. Knock yourself out sport.'

I read the text from my mother with a smile on my face as I made my way to the mall. On arrival I sent a text to Sango to tell her to join me after school. Once she arrived we shopped for hours buying everything I would need to last the school year. After hours of shopping and store hopping Sango drove me home.

Pulling up to the house something just didn't seem right. I knew my mother had to be home because of the time, but the lights were out. I quickly unpacked my items from Sango's car gave her a bright smile before turning to go inside the house. I opened the door and turned off the alarm before placing the newly purchased items in my room. I looked around the seemingly empty house and frowned.

"Where is my mother?" I asked as I looked throughout the dark house.

I walked into the kitchen to see a white envelope sitting on the table. At this very moment 1,000 different emotions filled my body. But the two most important was relief, because someone had to leave it, and nervousness, because I wondered what was in it.

I sat down as I picked up the envelope. My name was written on it in red ink in handwriting that belongs to no one other than my mother. My hands started to shake slightly as I opened the sealed envelope.

'Dear Kagome,

I know that this is very sudden, but I can't do this anymore. I have an addiction that nine years of rehab can't fix. I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly but looking at this house brings back to many memories. I have given you all the money that you will need to get through the rest of you schooling career (including college). I'm sure you will be very successful. I don't want you to look for me, because that would only make this harder. I love you so much, but I can't live a normal life anymore. The house has been paid off so if you would like to stay there you can, but you don't have to. I hope that one day you will graduate from college and be the best successful person you can be. I believe in you…. more than I believe in myself at this point. I have been planning this for a while but I wasn't quiet sure how to go about executing it. I went grocery shopping so there is plenty of food in the house. Please try and understand that I love you, but I can't live happily knowing that I have put you through so much and I'm still addicted. I love you so much. Please take care of yourself. Maybe one day when I feel like I am a better person I will come find you. I wish you all the best luck in the world. Your father would be so proud.

XOXOXOXO

With the best love,

Mommy'

The letter slipped from my fingers and my eyes started to tear up. I couldn't believe this. I ran around the house looking for her belongings realizing that all her stuff was gone. I feel to my knees in the middle of the empty master bedroom my eyes widened in surprise.

"This is really happening," I said to myself.

I quickly sent InuYasha a text asking him to come over. Then I ran into my room and started throwing things into a bag. I didn't know why, but I didn't feel like being in this house. The memories all kept flowing back. I thought the dark days were over after she we released, but I guess that was just the start. I stood over my partially full suitcase tears making my vision blurry. I tried my best to put up a front for when InuYasha would get here.

I heard his footsteps and knew when he stopped at my door. I turned to him and yeah the rest you know. (refer to prologue)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- New Beginnings

I woke the next morning to a large bed with blue silk sheets and about a million fluffy pillows surrounded me. I sat up and yawned when my door opened.

"Good morning," Mr. Tashio said as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Good morning little one. InuYasha told me what happened. He brought you here last night because he didn't want to leave you alone. I know this is a trying time for you, but I want you to know that we are here for you. If you would like you can live here with us and we will help you sell the house," He said this all straining a warm smile.

I couldn't do this. I had thought it would all just be a really bad dream but it wasn't.

I took this as an opportunity to throw myself in his arms and cry. He rubbed small reassuring circles on my back while whispering how sorry he was in my ear. After I calmed down he stood me on my own two feet.

"You have grown to be an amazingly beautiful woman. Your father would truly be proud and your mother is a fool for leaving you. When you decide what you want to do about your living arrangements please let me know. Right now we have to get ready for school so i'll send someone up to help you get ready," he smiled and walked out the door.

Seconds later a young woman came in and led me to the shower. When finished she had already had my clothes ready. I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hello dear," Izayoi said.

Izayoi was as beautiful as when I had first met her. She hugged me tightly before placing a plate of breakfast in my hands.

"You look hungry please eat before you leave," she said sweetly.

I smiled and sat next to InuYasha who gave me a small smile.

Once finished with our breakfast Mr. Tashio left for the school and I rode with InuYasha. The ride was silent until we reached the school.

"Kagome if you need anything during the day please text me," he said before kissing my forehead.

I had always seen InuYasha as my older brother so I gave him a hug before we went our separate ways.

I had met up with Sango in first period, which was English. Since it was the second day of school we didn't have any work so I took the period telling Sango about what had happened. Her eyes shun with unshed tears as she listened.

"I think I'm going to keep the house. It would be smart. There are no more bills except for the utilities and I'm sure that I can find a job to help pay for those instead of killing my savings," I said smiling.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want to take Mr. Tashio up on his offer?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think the freedom and sometime alone will be good," I said scribbling a list of 'things to do'.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, "Anyway we will catch up later Sango. Text me."

I walked towards my next class, which would be AP Science/ Physics. Once seated in an empty seat Mr. Tashio walked in.

"Good morning students I know that you were probably all looking forward to my lovely wife teaching this class, but because of her current condition with being with child," he said smiling he paused as the class erupted.

The class was shouting congratulations and cheering for the happy news.

"I have decided to bring in another teacher. Everyone your AP Physics teacher is Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio my eldest son," he said motioning for a man to walk into the room.

The man that walked in couldn't be called anything but a God. If I had thought that Mr. Tashio himself was handsome then this man took the award melted it and turned it into nothing more than a bottle cap. He was about 6'7 with broad manly shoulders. His face was blank as he looked across the class. His eyes even though hidden by blue and gray rectangular reading glasses were a bright golden color that would make even the sun jealous. They held no emotion and gave me the chills as his eyes met mine. The coldness in his eyes was cold enough to freeze me to my seat. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and even then his hair was to the back of his calf muscles. His movements were so graceful as he placed his briefcase on the mahogany desk. When he opened his mouth to speak my heart stopped beating and my breath caught deep into my throat.

"I am Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio, but since my father also is Mr. Tashio you may call me Mr. Maru to prevent confusion," He said his eyes once more capturing mine.

I turned my head slightly and my eyes caught Mr. Tashio who raised his eyes brow in interest and gave me a small smile before leaving the class.

"Now I will give you this day to get to know your fellow classmates and I will call you up one by one to talk to you at my desk about a few things, so please listen for your name. The rules of this classroom will be posted on the syllabus that you will receive when I call your name. Also they will be posted on my website. You may proceed," he said.

He started calling each student up and seeing as there are only about 11 people in this class he was at my name in no time.

"Higurashi, Kagome." He said.

I stood and walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Well it's very nice to meet the daughter of the famous Amy and Kent Higurashi. I knew your father very well may he rest in peace. Anyway this is your syllabus, which contains all the information about this course. It also has the different chapters we will be doing. I am also doing after school tutoring so if it is okay with your mother I would like to come over your house every other Thursday night for two hours just to help on anything you may need," he said handing me the papers.

I sighed before tearing the back page off signing it and handing it back to him.

"That's fine. I live by myself. I'm surprised your father hasn't told you about how my mother has walked out on me, but every other Thursday night is fine," I said before turning and going back to my seat.

I sat by myself and looked out the window as I drowned out the noise in the classroom. When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the room. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I received more syllabi and after my fourth period class I headed to the office.

(Being at the rehab center had its benefits. I was able to finish my other three classes there so here I would only have to be here for English, Physics, Art, and Econ.)

"Mr. Tashio will see you now," the secretary said smiling.

I walked into his office and closed the door. I caught him as he was putting his stuff in his brief case.

"Mr. Tashio I could have just caught the bus home," I said as he grabbed his belongings and made for the door.

I followed him to the car and got in. As we drove we spoke about each other's days until we pulled up to a dealership.

"Mr. Tashio what are we doing here?" I asked him as we got out the car.

"When your father first got sick he begged me to take care of you if Amy ever couldn't. So today I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to buy you a car," he said leading me through the rows of cars.

The manager noticed us quickly and left the previous couple he was talking to and came at us directly.

"Mr. Tashio, back so soon how is the Bugatti 16.4 Veyron Sang Bleu treating you?" he asked smiling.

"Very well thank you. I'm here to buy this pretty young woman a car," he said motioning to me.

"Oh very well," he said kissing me hand lightly, "I'm going to sit you in a car that brings out those beautiful gray-blue eyes."

I blushed and smiled as we started our journey. That was when I saw it, the blue-gray 2009 mini cooper. I looked up at Mr. Tashio and he nodded his head. We test drove the car and once we were satisfied Mr. Tashio paid in full with cash.

Now I knew that the man was rich but dang. I didn't know he had it like that!

I gave him a bear hug as I thanked him time and time again.

"Thank you so much," I said as a tear escaped my eye.

"Please know that you will always have a place at our home," he said kissing my forehead.

We both left the dealership and headed to our respective destinations. It was still pretty early so I went to the Home Depot. I picked up paints and other supplies before heading home. I started with the master bedroom painting it a dark blue and taking my time to paint the molding a metallic silver color. Once the room was dry I moved my furniture in. I had asked InuYasha and Sango to bring their friends to help me with the moving and after school they all came over and helped paint and get the different rooms looking the way I wanted them to.

Being that they were demons all the work was done within hours. They even fixed up the yard for me and the outside of the house. The place looked wonderful. I made everyone dinner and made sure they knew that my house was open to them as well. Once everyone left InuYasha and I started cleaning up.

"Thank you so much for all the help. I mean if I'm going to have a house I want it to look like how I want it to look," I said smiling up at him as he dried the freshly washed dishes.

I had bought new silverware and new plates and bowls. The place looked amazing.

After Inu and I were done he left for the night and I went into my new bedroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before sitting at my vanity mirror and brushing my raven locks. Once it was secure in a braid I set the alarm and got in bed promptly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- New Job!

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested and accomplished. I showered and got ready for school. I made a small breakfast before getting into my new car and making my way to school.

In first period we discussed how to translate poems, which always came so easy to me, so once I was finished with my assignment I turned to help Sango who was slowly struggling.

There was a knock at the door and the person gave a folder to the teacher.

"Kagome this is for you," she said handing it to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

I opened it and it was a job offer from Tashio Enterprise.

Everyone here knew that the reason that the Tashio's were never here full time was because they had a business. Mr. Tashio is the president, Sesshomaru is the VP, and InuYasha is the Director. InuYasha is home schooled in addition to being in regular school. For Sesshomaru there is only one AP Physics class so after that he goes to the office. And Mr. Tashio he doesn't ever really need to be there seeing that Sesshomaru is a very good businessman, but when he does go he will go on his lunch break. He hopes to one-day hand the business down to Sesshomaru so he can be a full time principle, but who knows when that will happen.

The information stated that if I were to accept this job I would be the secretary for Mr. Tashio just making sure that his schedule is up to date and that everything was organized for when he was in the office. I already knew that this was a good opportunity especially since I would be getting paid $20 an hour. I would work from 12:00pm to 8:00pm 5days a week. Meaning I would be making $900 a week and I may even get over time some days.

I placed the folder in my purse and finished helping Sango with her work. Once the bell rang a stopped by the office to give the signed papers to the front desk to be delivered to Mr. Tashio. I then made my way to my Physics class.

As soon as I walked up Mr. Maru spoke up.

"Tonight I will be coming over to discuss a few matters with you," he said never looking away from the board he was currently writing on.

"Okay class today is your first lesson," he said turning to the class.

When his eyes met mine whatever else was said went in one ear and out the other. I wrote the notes and was in a daze for the rest of the day.

'Why is it that every time his eyes met mine I lose myself?' I asked myself.

After my forth period I went home and made dinner. I didn't know what time Mr. Maru would be here, but I'm sure he would like something to eat. So I cooked some roast beef with some scalloped potatoes and some broccoli and carrots. When I finished I set the table for two and went upstairs to put on something comfortable.

It was around 6pm when the doorbell rang. I looked myself over once more before opening the door. There Mr. Maru stood wearing his same suit from earlier.

SESS POV

'It concerns me that this girl is stuck in my head. There is something about her,' I thought to myself as I stepped onto her porch.

When she answered the door she looked so delicious. She wore some jeans and a button up shirt that was open slightly giving me a small view of her cleavage. There was no doubting that the woman was beautiful.

She let me in and closed the door behind us. I walked into the smell of food and I knew that she had cooked.

"I'm not sure what demons eat, but I thought you might appreciate dinner," she said walking me into the dining room.

"This is suffice," I said taking my jacket off.

I rolled up my sleeves and pulled out her chair for her. Once she was seated I seated myself and waited until she was done serving herself before I started serving myself. Once we started eating. We talked a little getting to know each other.

She asked questions regarding my age, my marital status, my hobbies, and other little things. I asked the same. Once dinner was over she collected the dishes and placed them in the sink. We then moved into the living room.

"Mr. Maru please don't take this the wrong way, but how can you be 24 and single. You're a god," she said blushing.

"Well Ms. Higurashi with me being in line for my fathers seat in the company I find it troublesome to try and find a woman who wants me for me and not my money. The world is filled with greedy people who don't really care about anything but what they could get out of a relationship with someone such as I. People like my father are lucky to have found someone who cares-less about those matters and would rather just be with him because of love," I explained sipping at the sparkling cider in my glass.

I understood she couldn't buy alcohol and found it kind of cute that she tries to give it the same feel. She seemed like an all around wonderful person.

"The reason that I came over was to drop this off. These are the schedules of InuYasha and myself your going to need these when fixing Fathers. Also this folder contains different information about the company and the people we meet with. There is a profile for each person. You must memorize them," I said watching as she flipped through the contents of the folder, "Also I think my father forgot to tell you."

"You will be helping me with the whole finding the right girl thing. My father insists I marry soon so that he can give me the company. So anytime I met a female you will do your research and let me know what she is truly after," I said watching as she looked at me with a serious look.

"I will do my best," she said with a small smile.

We chatted for a few more minuets before she walked me to the door.

"Thank you again for dinner Ms. Higurashi," I said as I stood outside her door.

"When your on my property its Kagome," she said with a bright smile.

Her face glowed in the moonlight, "Well good night Kagome."

I then kissed her hand before retreating to my car. Once inside I started the engine and drove off. I drove straight to my father's house.

"Father," I said once walking in.

"Hello son how was your meeting with Kagome?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"It went fine. Why did you assign her to find me a mate?" I asked him as we sat in the den.

The butler brought both of us a glass with some whisky.

"Well I thought it would be nice to have an advisor," he said taking a small sip.

"Father whatever you are planning stop it now. Remember we have one more year till my bride is revealed that's always how it works. That's how you found my mother and after she died how you found InuYasha's mom. So I will be no different," with that I drowned the rest of my whisky.

"I'm going to stay here for tonight. I'm tired," I said walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and quickly stripped down to my boxers. I flopped down my bed and closed my eyes before inhaling deeply. My eyes popped open and I ran out into the hallway. I frightened a poor maid who was startled at my state of undress.

"Father!" I yelled.

"Yes son?" he asked as he ascended the stairs.

"Why does my bed smell of that human?" I asked him raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"InuYasha placed her in there a few days ago when he mother first left she was in bad shape," he said before walking into his room, "Good night."

I growled as I lay back in bed and inhaled. Her scent wrapped around me and helped me drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The Weekend

KAG POV

Today was Friday and this weekend Sango is coming to sleep over and tomorrow morning we are going to find me some office clothes for work. If I'm going to be a good secretary I've got to look the part.

"Ms. Higurashi if you have time to daydream then you could probably use more work," a deep voice said.

I turned to look at Mr. Maru who was in the middle of teaching.

"Oh I am so sorry," I said blushing before continuing to write down the notes.

The rest of today I spent doing all the homework Mr. Maru and my other teachers had given for the weekend. I didn't want anything to interfere with my weekend. Once I was finished with my homework I did some reading through my AP Physics book just to see what this class had to offer once I was satisfied with the amount of the book I had gone through I went to make myself some tea.

Sitting at the table I slowly sipped the hot liquid. It seemed to relax my entire being. It was around 9 when my doorbell rang. I opened it to see Sango with a bag slung over her shoulder. I invited her in and we carried her stuff upstairs before coming back down to have a cup of tea. We sat in silence until….

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON !" Sango yelled.

"WHAT?" I said so shocked that I almost fell out of my chair.

"You heard me. I see how you sometimes look at him. You so are crushing on him!" she said laughing.

She promptly started to choke on her tea and I busted out laughing.

"That's what you get for talking such foolishness," I said patting her back.

"Yeah yeah," she said clearing her throat.

"So tomorrow I was thinking that we could go buy some office clothes for me," I said watching as she started to paint my toenails.

I picked up a dark purple and started doing hers as well. We sat up all night doing each other's nails and talking about everything that happened after I left. I had been caught up on the relationships between those that I knew and she got to understand what happened in rehab centers. We started watching a movie but before I knew it Sango was knocked out and sleep was calling my name so I shut off the T.V and fast asleep we were.

The next morning we hit up the mall where I bough several skirt suits and a few pantsuits. We then stepped into a shoe store where I bought some closed toe and open toe pumps and other heels. It was around 3:00pm when we finished our lunch.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked Sango.

Before I could answer my phone started to ring, "Hello?"

I sat on the phone with the caller for a few minuets.

"Okay scratch that InuYasha has invited us over to watch a few movies. He told me to tell you that your boyfriend is there," I said taking a long sip of my smoothie.

"Well then lets get going," she said as we picked up the stuff we had purchased.

When we pulled into the Tashio driveway I quickly looked into the mirror to do a quick look. I wanted to make sure that I looked at least partially decent. Once I was satisfied with the little teasing of my hair we made out way to the door. I rang the door and we waiting until the door was opened.

"Hello ladies," Mr. Tashio said as he opened the door.

His face was decorated with a big smile as he gave both of us a smile.

"Hello Mr. Tashio," we said in unison.

"Welcome to my home," he said allowing us to walk in.

At that point InuYasha came bounding down the stairs with his arms filled with DVD's, "Hey girls we are in the basement."

We started to follow him down the stairs, when Izayoi called my name.

"I'll catch up with yall in a second," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I wasn't expecting the sudden sight of Mr. Maru sitting on the counter with a wine glass in his hand. He looked comfortable as he had a braid of his silver hair cascading over his shoulder. He was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. He wore a button down shirt with most of the buttons undone and some khaki shorts. His feet were bare as he slowly stirred the wine around the glass.

"Hello Izayoi," I said smiling at her sweetly.

"Hello dear. I called you because I wanted to formally introduce you to my stepson, Sesshomaru," she said motioning to the man sitting on the counter.

"I've heard he is actually my AP Physics teacher," I said still holding out my hand to shake his.

His cold eyes caught mine and I seemed to lose myself in the depths of his cold orbs. His orbs of ice seemed to search deep into my very soul. He grabbed my hand and shook it, but after that I didn't want to let go.

We stood like that for a second before Izayoi cleared her throat. I jumped out of my trance and dropped his hand.

"Anyway dear. I was just wondering how you felt about helping me plan my baby shower. You know us Tashio's always do it big," she said with a giggle.

"Of course no problem. I'm honored!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect. Maybe tomorrow we can sit down and start the planning," she said giving me a hug.

I could feel her small baby bump and I couldn't help but hug her tighter. I was so happy for her.

"Now go and hang out with your friends," she said releasing me.

I smiled and bowed before leaving the kitchen.

IZAYOI POV

I watched as my stepson watched her leave the kitchen.

"I think you like her," I said continuing to sit on my sweet tea.

"She is my student," he said taking a small sip of his wine.

"Your point. Your father was my teacher. After I graduated and started college he swept me off my feet and into a wonderful marriage," I said thinking back over the years since InuTashio and I had met, "All I'm saying is she may be your student now, but after graduation she is free game."

I left my stepson with a thoughtful look on his face as I went to find my husband.

SESSHOMARU POV

I watched as Izayoi left the kitchen. Many different thoughts were coursing through my mind.

"I need to go for a walk," I said hopping off the counter.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the subject of my thoughts till it was too late. We bumped into each other spilling red wine all over her white shirt.

"I am so sorry," she started.

She continued to go on and on, but I zoned out. Watching the red liquid drip from her neck to her white ruined blouse that barely would be considered appropriate. My thoughts went down hill from there. I wanted to taste her wine coated breast and feel her soft skin under my tongue. Then I thought about biting into her flesh and tasting her sweet blood. I realized then that she was looking at me funny.

"Pardon?" I asked making sure to mask my emotions.

"I was asking if maybe you could take me to a full bathroom so I could get cleaned up," she said again.

"Um. Sure follow me," I said leading her up stairs.

Izayoi saw us and gave a knowing look, "I have some spare clothes here that should fit you. Sesshomaru give her same thing to wash up with."

I led her to the bathroom and gave her a towel and washcloth to clean herself with.

"Thank you," she said as we stood at the door of the bathroom

I don't know what it was about her that made me want her so much. Every nerve was on fire, begging for me to taste her.

"Your welcome," I said before turning away.

I went down stair and sat back on the counter. My walk long forgotten my mind was all over the place.

It was about 20 minuets when I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Kagome standing in some blue jeans that hugged her hips and legs perfectly, and a midriff top that gave her breast a healthy push upward.

"It's okay Mr. Tashio no worries. I don't know if that's why you look so bothered. But if it is, it's okay no worries," she said before walking back into the basement.

I watched her go and used the silent time to get my demeanor back. I don't understand how a 19-year-old girl could do this to me, but I will not allow it to continue.


End file.
